


Another Cheesy High School Romance

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Bonding, Cockblocking, F/F, Humor, Nightmares, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but Sice is haunted by it. She confides in Seven, and the two begin spending more and more time together. It's only inevitable that their friendly relationship develops into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, this is hella corny. On the other hand, it was quite fun to write. Hopefully it's still enjoyable~  
> Oh, and also there are some vague time skips. How much time has passed is more or less up to your imagination.

Dark. It was always dark. And cold. And endless.

Sice looked down and squinted, barely able to make out her own hands. They were covered in blood. At least that hadn't changed. But other things did, every time. This time there was a fire, far off in the distance. Sice stumbled forward with weak legs and suddenly found herself standing in front of the single source of light. She reached toward the warmth, and then it happened again.

A bloody arm grabbed hers and dragged it toward the ground. Sice looked around and saw mangled bodies crawling toward her. "Red demon." The words echoed in her mind in the voices of different fallen soldiers as countless arms clutched her paralyzed legs and brought her down. "Demon, demon, demon!" It was painful now. Sice's limbs were being clawed, gnawed, hacked, and now the fire was spreading. Her fingertips caught fire first, and then she found herself completely engulfed in flames. With blurry vision, she looked up and saw a familiar face. "…Mom…" Sice murmured, choking on the stench of her own burning flesh. The woman standing over her smiled. "No one ever loved you." She turned and began to walk away, not once glancing back.

X

Sice sat up in bed, sweating and stifling a scream. She gasped for breath and wiped tears from her face. "Sleep is overrated anyway," she muttered to herself, turning on the lamp next to her bed. A textbook came into view. "This should keep me distracted for a while." She opened it to the first page and began reading, desperately trying to wash the memory of her nightmare from her mind but failing. "Demon" and "hate" echoed in her mind, and she'd occasionally shudder at how real the pain had seemed.

"Sicey!" A knock on the door and Cinque's cheery voice startled her. "Are you going to come have breakfast with everybody in Kitchen Zero?" Sice glanced at her clock. It was already past 9. "Uh, yeah," she called. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a sec." "Okey dokey!" Cinque's footsteps quickly disappeared down the hall, and Sice sighed to herself. "This is getting ridiculous. Three in two nights…" She shook her head and opened her door, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Maybe interacting with the others would do her some good, though it wasn't necessarily an activity she looked forward to…

X

Jack was the first to greet Sice: "Mornin', sleepyhead. Cereal?" Sice yawned and took an empty seat between Machina and Cater at the circular table. "Not hungry." She folded her arms and rested her head on top of them, closing her eyes. "You okay there?" Cater asked. "I'm fine," Sice said. "Just didn't sleep too good." Queen exchanged a few glances with her fellow classmates. "Uhm, Sice," she began. "The girls and I – and Ace and Machina – were thinking about going out to do some shopping. Would you like to –" "Not interested," Sice said, refusing to admit that she'd actually considered it for a split second. "Well," Queen said. "If you ever want to spend some girl time, you know where to find me or Deuce, or Rem, or Cater, or Cinque, or Se—" "Yeah, got it."

_Seven_ , Sice thought.  _Me and Deuce are pretty much polar opposites, Cater can be_ _ **too**_ _optimistic, Cinque's a ditz, Queen's bound to piss me off sooner or later, Rem hangs with that loser all the time, but…I might get along with Seven_. She glanced up at Seven – who immediately made eye contact – and swiftly closed her eyes again. "Well," Queen said, standing up. "We're going to get going now. Avoiding the afternoon crowd is high on the list of priorities." "Actually," Seven said as half the class got up from the table. "I changed my mind. I'll stay here." "Why's that?" Cater asked. Seven glanced quickly in Sice's direction. "…I'd just rather spend the day lounging." "Whatever makes you happy!" Cinque said with her seemingly ever-present smile. "Leeeet's, go!"

After the shoppers had left, Seven looked back over at Sice. "Hey, Sice." "Hm?" "Would you like to hang out in my room? Lounge around?" "…I don't see why not," Sice said, a bit to Seven's surprise. The remaining Class Zero members were more shocked than Seven was, though on varying levels; King raised his eyebrows for a moment, while Jack nearly dropped his spoon. Seven rose from her chair and waited for Sice to join her before heading toward her room.

X

"Comfy place," Sice commented a few seconds after entering Seven's room. The curtains allowed just enough sunlight inside, there was a soft couch with a couple of expensive-looking pillows under the lofted bed, and a scent lingered – Sice couldn't put her finger on just what it was, but it was calming. "So, do you want to do anything?" Seven asked. "Like read, or…talk?" "Actually," Sice said, rubbing her eye. "Do you think I could sleep on your couch?"

"Take the bed," Seven said.

"No, couch is fine. It looks real cozy actually."

"It's fine. Come on, I insist."

Sice shrugged and climbed up into Seven's bed. "Need anything?" Seven asked. "Extra blanket?" Sice shook her head. "Thanks. I'm good, though." She closed her eyes and inhaled the room's calming fragrance. For the first time in a while, Sice felt at peace. But that peace soon gave way to the hellish nightmares that had been haunting her ever since the war ended.

Again, it was dark. Cold. Voices echoed all around. Screaming. Cursing her. Blades, explosions, gunfire, blood. So much blood. Sice stared at the bodies of her comrades, falling one by one. She couldn't move as her skin was picked at, peeled off, agonizingly slowly, piece by piece. A figure appeared before her as knives pierced her skin over and over. "Mom, is that you? I don't understand…" The figure lifted its head. Sice stared in horror at her own face. Except the face she was looking at was smiling. "I hate you so much," it said. "I'll end you now." A storm of fire consumed Sice's surroundings, and it reached for her. It was so close, so hot; her remaining skin burned and her blood poured out, evaporating almost instantly, and it was so painful, so much worse than anything else she'd ever been through—

Sice sat up in bed shrieking and drenched in sweat. She felt her skin as she wheezed, just to make sure it was there. "Sice," Seven said, already sitting on her knees in bed beside the younger girl with a water bottle in hand. "Sice, what's wrong?" Sice bit her lip to keep it from quivering but soon burst into tears. Seven brought her closer with one arm and hugged her without saying anything. "I'm not this weak," Sice sobbed. "You know I'm not this weak but…" She stopped trying to speak and cried on Seven's shoulder until all of her tears ran out. Seven combed her fingers through Sice's hair and began to hum an old lullaby, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

X

"Nightmares," Sice finally said after taking a few gulps of water. "Ever since the war ended. They've been getting worse and worse these past few days. And last night I started seeing my…" She looked down, clenching her fists lightly. "Oh," Seven said, understanding that Sice probably didn't want to say the word "mom" out loud. "…Did she say anything to you?" In a raspy voice, Sice said, "'No one ever loved you.' That's what she said…Scary thing is she was right. She was probably right to ditch me too." "Sice," Seven said, lifting Sice's face and looking into her eyes. "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear the nonsense coming out of your mouth? Please, don't ever think that lowly of yourself."

Sice stared blankly at Seven. "…Why do you care?" Seven found herself almost smiling. "How long have we been friends now?" "I didn't know you considered me your friend." "Well, I do, Sice. I have for a very long time." At that, Sice felt a spark of happiness. She didn't show it – maybe because she wasn't quite sure how – but it was there, and she felt quite a bit better already.

"Hey Seven," Sice said. "Can I borrow your shower and some pajamas? I got these things sweaty twice already."

Seven gave a soft smile. "Of course, Sice. And you're welcome to spend as much time here as you want. Just so you know."

"Seven? …Thanks. I mean it." Sice entered the bathroom.

Seven's smile grew a little wider. She opened the book she'd begun reading soon after Sice had gone to bed.  _This feels good_ , she thought.  _Whatever "this" is, it feels really good_.

 


	2. Daydream

"So you and Sice have been hanging out a lot lately," Jack said to Seven as they walked toward class. "Yeah," Seven said. "She's actually a fun person to be around." "Is that so?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know…I heard she spent the night in your room about a week and a half ago." "Actually, she spent four nights with me." "Woah-hoh! You don't say!" "Jack, why are you acting so shocked?" "Well, I, and a couple of other unnamed individuals were wondering…" "What does Queen want to know?" "How'd you know it was Queen?" "Everyone knows how she loves her gossip. Anyway, what was the question, Jack? We've only got a couple minutes to get to class."

"So," Jack said. "Eheh…Are you and Sice, y'know…" "…No, I don't know." "A thing? Are you two a thing?" "Excuse me?" "Together! Are you two together? Doing the do? You know what I mean! A couple, dating!" Seven stopped in her tracks. Sure, she and Sice had probably been the most intimate with each other than with anyone else in the class but she hadn't even thought about it like that…They'd slept in the same bed a couple of times, but that was for Sice's comfort. The nightmares had mostly subsided…Those kisses she'd given Sice on the forehead were mere friendly, maybe even sisterly gestures, right?

"Seven? Seven!" Seven jumped. "Uh, sorry, I got lost in thought. Come on, Jack, let's get to class." She began walking much faster, and Jack had to jog a little to keep up. "But Seven, you didn't answer my question!"

X

"Seven?" Sice asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Sorry," Seven said. "I spaced out. What were you saying?" "I was asking if you wanted to grab a latte or something but maybe we should head back to your place. Or my place. You looked distracted all through class and you still seem pretty out of it." "No, I'm fine," Seven said. "It's just…" "Just what?" "Did Queen or Jack or anybody ask you any weird questions by chance?" The pause that followed before Sice answered told Seven that her suspicions were correct. "N-no, don't think so," Sice said with slight haste. "…Yeah okay that was a lie. So I'm guessing they asked you the same thing. If we were..." "Yeah. Funny, those guys," Seven said with an awkward smile. Abruptly changing the subject, Sice said, "You know, they're supposed to light some fireworks at the end of the week to celebrate the end of the semester. Are you gonna be busy?" Seven mentally checked her schedule: a lecture some underclassmen had been begging her to give, some filing to do for extra credit, but besides that… "No, I'm free." This incited one of Sice's rare smiles. "Nice. I know a good balcony to watch from."

An unfamiliar feeling arose within Seven; it was warm, strange, but nice. She couldn't help but smiling. It almost felt as if her stomach was filled with a thousand tiny fluttering butterflies—"Oh no," Seven said out loud. "You okay?" Sice asked. Seven tried to think of a quick response but was unsuccessful. "Hey, Seven, your face is red. You wanna sit down?" "Sorry!" Seven blurted. "I forgot something. I'll catch up with you tomorrow!" She broke into a dash toward her room, leaving Sice to ponder what the hell she forgot that was so important.

X

_Maybe she was thrown off by the weird questions_ , Sice thought.  _Randomly getting asked if you're screwing somebody is kind of…_ She rolled over in bed.  _It's not a big deal or anything. We are just friends after all. I still feel weird for some reason, though._ Her eyelids fell shut, and the image of Seven came to mind.  _Seven's nice. She's smart. She's doesn't have a terrible sense of humor, unlike some people. She's pretty. Agile. The way she fights with that whip is kinda hot. She's probably a kinkster._  Sice sat up in bed, eyes wide open.  _What the hell am I thinking?!_ She touched her hand to her chest and felt the rapid beating of her heart.  _She was there for me in my time of need. I should be thinking of her like a comforter, counselor, friend, not someone who'd look damn fine in a thong—_ And the image was in her head.  _What the hell?!_ Sice screamed internally, burying her face in her covers.  _This is not okay. So not okay._  She took a deep breath.  _Calm yourself. Seven is a friend. Friends joke, friends hug, friends talk shit about other people, friends make each other feel good…Feeling good._ She thought back to how good it felt to fall asleep right next to Seven, her soft skin just centimeters away; how good it felt to be hugged by a pair of loving arms when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night; how good it felt to be able to show vulnerability to someone; how good it felt just to think of the older girl. She sighed.

_Well shit._

 


	3. Gamble

"It really is beautiful," Seven said, staring at the explosions in the sky. "You sure you're okay with all the loud noise?" Sice rested her arms on the railing of the balcony. "I'm fine." And she was. She was smiling, even. Noticing this, Seven asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?" The answer caught her off guard: "I'm here with you." There was a pause, and then Seven said, "I guess I could say the same thing." They watched the rest of the fireworks in comfortable silence. "You know," Sice said mere seconds after the finale. "I think those nightmares were partially because of the hate I'd collected from my enemies. But now there's love….I just wanted to say that." Seven smiled at Sice and sighed. "I guess it's now or never." "What's that you said, Seven?" Seven held out a small envelope. "This might seem weird, but I wanted to let you know sooner or later." She turned away to hide her face, even though in the low light it was impossible to tell that her cheeks were tinged pink.

Sice stared in awe for a moment. Was this really happening? She reached for the envelope and slowly took it from Seven's hand. Seven began fidgeting with the end of her skirt as she listened to the paper being torn open with care. She tried to distract herself from how potentially embarrassing this could be by reciting equations and famous quotes in her mind. Sice didn't notice Seven's uneasiness as she read the confession over and over again, glancing around for anything out of place as to make sure this wasn't a dream. She read over the words once more, then looked up at Seven, whose fingers were now fiddling with her hair. "I'm sorry," Seven said. "It was stupid. We can forget this ever happened."

Seven took a step back, and Sice took three steps toward her. She swept Seven's left foot so that she began to fall but caught her before her knees hit the ground. Cupping Seven's cheeks, Sice grinned. "It's not fair that you're taller." She then brought their lips together, more tenderly than Seven had imagined, and both girls closed their eyes. Seven pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, then kissed Sice again, this time standing back up and hugging the younger girl's body closely. Sice embraced Seven as well, letting her fingers become entangled in her classmate's silver mane.

"Having fun there?" Emina's voice cut the girls' private moment short. "Oh, hi," Seven said, acting like she hadn't just been caught making out with one of her peers as Sice stood flabbergasted. "Don't worry," Emina said, taking in the spectacular view of the garden that this particular balcony gave. "My lips are sealed. You two are young, so have some fun." There was a momentary lack of dialogue, as Sice still hadn't found any words to accurately express what she was feeling, and then Seven said, "Thank you," and carried Sice off toward the café. "Now how about that latte?"

-X-

"Do you think we should just go ahead and tell them?" Seven asked, lying on her side with Sice's back against her. She glanced at the book Sice was reading: something about white magic. "I would, but then everyone'd bug us even more than they do now." Sice flipped a page. "They're already hella suspicious that we're together. Confirming those suspicions would just make them ask more questions. And I like privacy." Seven gave a nod of agreement. "You're right. Two Class Zero members together would be the talk of the school…" "The Big Sis and the pissed off potty mouth, nonetheless. What a combo." Sice closed her book and rolled over to face Seven. "Oi." "Yes?" "Love ya."

Seven's cheeks flushed a little at those words, even though she'd heard them from Sice many times now. They still had the same effect, just like the kisses. Sice moved closer and met Seven's lips with her own. She softly nibbled Seven's lower lip and then began trailing kisses down her neck. Sice smirked to herself at how easily Seven succumbed to her touch. "You're cute, Seven. You're really, really cute."

_Knock, knock_. Sice turned to look at the door. She sighed and climbed off of Seven's bed. "I hope this isn't a bad time," Queen said upon Sice's opening of the door. "It kinda was," Sice retorted. "Whaddya want?" Queen took a quick glance at the tank top Sice was wearing. "Is that Seven's?" "What do you want, Queen?" "Oh, right!" Queen clapped her hands once. "I was just coming by to see if you needed anything from the store. You know, herbs, fruit, cough drops, pastries, potions, tampons ….dental dams…" Sice gave an unamused stare. "Seven, you need anything?" "Could you get me some sparkling water?" Seven asked from her bed. "Of course," Queen said, smiling. "Thanks," Seven said as Sice closed the door. "Man, shit just gets weirder by the day…"

X

"They're so a couple," Queen said, sipping water. "I'm fairly certain they were in bed together when I knocked on the door." "No way," Nine said. "Yes way," Cater said, smirking confidently. "And you know what that means. 2500 gil. Pay up, both of you." Nine and Trey groaned in unison. "It just seems so impossible that Sice would enter a romantic partnership," Trey thought aloud. Nine crossed his arms. "No way I'm payin' up until I get a hundred percent confirmation from both of 'em, yo." Queen adjusted her glasses. "Very well. That time will come. We'll just have to be patient."

X

Seven glanced up from her homework and saw that Sice was still on the first problem. "Having trouble?" she asked. Sice leaned forward and rested her chin on the table in the corner of the library. "No, it's not that. I'm just distracted." Seven leaned a little closer and whispered, "Is it the nightmares?" Sice poked Seven's nose in an attempt to ease her concern. "I only have those occasionally. And they're not that bad anymore." After a moment, Sice lifted her head from the table. "But I did have a dream last night that stuck out…My mom's back was facing toward me. She turned around, and she had my face again. She said, 'No one loves you.' But this time, I said…" She blinked away a couple of tears and smiled. "I said, 'You're wrong. Seven does.'"

Seven sat with a speechless smile on her face. Sice began to worry that she'd burst into tears. "Sice," Seven said, her voice a little shaky. "I just want you to know that it is taking every ounce of my willpower not to hug you right now." Sice took a glance around the library to make sure no one was looking in their direction and gave Seven a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, come to my room after your evening tutoring session tomorrow." Seven gave a nod as Sice gathered her textbook and notebook. "Oh, and Seven. The first answer is A, not E."

 


	4. Exposure

Sice's room was darker than usual. That was probably because it was night time and the only sources of light in the room were two candles on Sice's desk. "Sice?" Seven called quietly.  _She said to let myself in…_  The sound of the door locking behind her caused Seven to turn around instantly. And there she was: Sice, in a red dress, wearing her hair down in a style that wasn't the bedhead Seven had grown used to seeing. "Hey." Seven, dumbfounded, gawked at the reflection of light in Sice's eyes and the amount of skin that the dress revealed: bare arms, an exposed leg, a hint of cleavage… "Can you stop staring?" Sice asked, scratching her head. "It's kind of embarrassing…" Seven snapped out of her daze and placed her hands on Sice's shoulders. "I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful. Excuse my bluntness, but to be quite honest, I could make love to you right now."

_I can't believe I just said that_ ¸ Seven thought in the following silence. Her face reddened to match Sice's. She released her girlfriend's shoulders and took a step back. "I'm sorry, that was…" Sice took two steps forward and pulled Seven toward her, capturing her mouth in a short but powerful kiss. "Uh…I-I'm ready if you are," she stammered after pulling away. Seven looked straight into Sice's eyes as she wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her exposed leg. Sice understood the look in Seven's eyes with no need for further words, and allowed herself to be lifted off her feet.

Sice locked her lips with Seven's and began unbuttoning her shirt in an almost ferocious manner. Seven sat on Sice's bed, setting the younger girl in her lap before releasing her grip to complete the removal of her top. "Black's a good color for you," Sice commented, slipping a hand under Seven's bra. She kissed Seven's neck and then gave a soft bite. Seven's hand reached through the slit of Sice's dress to make contact with her inner thigh, then slid upward slowly. "Where do you think  _you're_ going?" Sice asked, pushing Seven onto her back. She kissed Seven's lips again, and this time Seven entwined her fingers in Sice's hair. Seven wrapped her legs around Sice, pulling their bodies closer, and slid her tongue inside of Sice's mouth. Using the strength of her legs, she rolled their intertwined bodies over so that she was back on top. Seven pushed the dress up to reveal a pair of pink panties and smirked before planting a kiss on Sice's abdomen and making a downward trail with her lips.

A knock at the door startled both girls. "Emergency class meeting! Come to Classroom Zero immediately!" Queen's voice called. Seven and Sice stared at each other for a moment, then rushed to find some clothes. Sice quickly slipped on some pajamas while Seven began to put her shirt back on. No words needed to be exchanged for each to know the other was feeling fairly awkward. Sice rushed to wipe off her makeup. "Okay, let's go," she said, shaking her head to return her hair to its natural bedhead state. Seven opened the door and took Sice by the hand. "Let's hope this is important," she said half-jokingly. "Hmph," Sice said. "Better be."

X

"Sice, Seven, nice of you to join us," Queen said as the two entered Classroom Zero. "We've important things to discuss." There was something oddly tense about the room, the only calming factor being Deuce's smile. "We've come to the conclusion that we can no longer wait for an answer on such a serious matter," Queen began. "Uncertainty is slowly but surely tearing this class apart, and I cannot allow that to happen. We need a definitive answer to settle this matter; this civil war, if you will." "The hell are you talking about?" Sice asked. Queen adjusted her glasses and grinned. "I'll answer your question with a question, Sice. Though I am confident in the answer to this, some of our classmates are doubtful. So tell us, are you or are you not in a romantic relationship with Seven?"

_You're kidding,_ Sice thought.  _ **This**_ _is what this 'emergency class meeting' is about?_ She glanced at Seven, who sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do what you want," she whispered. Sice walked to the front of the classroom and cleared her throat.

"Alright, you stupid shits, listen up! Whether me and Seven are a thing is absolutely none of your goddamn business, but since you all act like you're gonna fucking  _ **die**_ if you don't know – which I really wouldn't mind at this point – I'm gonna tell you straight up! Yes, we're together! In fact, my ass was gonna get laid before Queen came knocking on the door, so thanks for that, Class President!" She shot a glare at Queen. "Now  _ **piss off**_." She gave the same glare to the rest of the class and then made her exit, bringing Seven along with her.

As soon as the couple left the room, Queen took a victory stance. Cater, Deuce and Rem wore triumphant smirks. "Alright, boys," Cater said, looking to Nine, Trey, and Machina. "Fork over that gil."

"A word of advice," King said to Jack. "Don't participate in bets." "Yeah, it's not worth it," Eight agreed.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Cinque asked Ace, who had only just woken up, courtesy of Sice's yelling. "Mmm…wha?"

X

"Well, at least it's out there now," Seven said, stroking Sice's hair. Sice groaned. "Yeah, I know," Seven said before kissing her girlfriend on the head. "Hey, what do you say we go on a date this weekend? A picnic out in that one field with those pink flowers you like. That sound good?" Sice rolled over in bed to face Seven. "….I'll bring the food."

 


	5. Bliss

Blue sky. Pink flowers. Warm. Breezy. Tranquil. Something about being in this place just made Sice feel good, in the same way that being with Seven made her feel good. Being in this place  _with_ Seven was absolute paradise. The blanket Sice lay on was ridiculously soft; she wondered where Seven had bought it, or if maybe she'd knitted it herself. A soft breeze came from the east, and Sice took a deep breath. Seven reclined beside her and held her hand in cozy silence. The two cadets watched the clouds for a while with serene smiles on their faces.

"Those sandwiches you made were delicious," Seven finally said, her eyes still staring into the sky. "Thanks," Sice replied. Another few minutes of silence passed. "You know, Sice," Seven said. "I haven't been this happy in a really long time. Thank you." Sice turned on her side and looked at Seven, whose eyes began to water. "You okay, Seven?" Seven shifted her vision to Sice's face and her smile slightly widened. "Yeah. It's just funny…" She sat up. "Before, I'd never really even thought of romance. But now just the thought of not being able to be with you repulses me. Strange, isn't it?"

Sice sat up as well. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm usually cynical and hate people and just generally pissed off, but with you I'm…calm, if that's the word. I'm completely happy, something I honestly never thought I'd be. Yet, here I am. With you." Seven lifted her hand and brushed some hair out of Sice's face, then let her hand rest on the blanket. "I love you." The sincerity of Seven's words sent a shiver down Sice's spine. Sice laid her hand on top of Seven's. "I love you, too." The two gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment before letting their eyelids fall shut and leaning forward to let her lips melt into each other's for a kiss nothing short of bliss.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was cheesy. Haha.


End file.
